


To Serve and Protect

by rosenkrone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Princess/Knight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: It is far too easy to let her mind wander as she watches the knight’s movements, always so careful and precise, the complete opposite of the princess’s own.





	To Serve and Protect

A soft, summer breeze washes over the princess as she leans against the window sill, watching the knights in training.  One of them will be assigned to her if they prove themselves worthy and she wonders if she will have any say in the matter.  So far she has been lucky, surrounding herself with familiar faces that she can trust but she knows it will not always be so easy.

There has been one knight who manages to stand out among the rest and though Sully often teases her about romanticizing things, she cannot help the way her eyes always seem to find the same person.  It is far too easy to let her mind wander as she watches the knight’s movements, always so careful and precise, the complete opposite of the princess’s own.

She is lost in thought, cheeks flushing as she imagines the knight doing things she has only ever read about in silly romance novels, and does not notice the tapping at her door until Sully’s voice fills the room.

“Princess…”

“Sully, how many times must I tell you, it’s-“

The words catch in her throat as she notices the tense expression on Sully face as well as the group that stands behind her.  With a sinking heart, she realizes what this must mean.  Clearing her throat, the princess stands, nearly tripping over the hem of her dress in her haste to greet everyone properly.  

* * *

The whispers and giggles follow after her but Cordelia pays them little mind as she goes to fetch the pegasus that the commander has requested.  The other cadets have little else to occupy their time beyond making up meaningless tales, a wasteful pastime that Cordelia simply ignores, focusing instead on her duties.  

She enters the stables, a feeling of nostalgia enveloping her as the familiar scents of hay and leather surround her.  Cordelia takes a deep breath, soaking in the sights and sounds as the various pegasi regard her with curious looks and soft whickers.  

“Can I help you?”

The unexpected question makes Cordelia jump, a guilty flush spreading across her features when she realizes that she is not as alone as she thought.  “Ah, my apologies.  I’m here for the commander’s pegasus…”  Her words trail off as she comes face to face with the person who spoke, a stablehand judging from the hay that covers the somewhat baggy uniform.  “If you could point me in the right direction, I would appreciate it.”

The young woman smiles brightly, reaching out for Cordelia’s hand without warning.  Their fingers brush together and Cordelia very nearly trips as she is suddenly pulled forward.  “If the commander sent you, she must have great faith in your abilities.”

It is an ominous statement and Cordelia wonders just what the commander is expecting of her as they approach the far end of the stables.  One of the pegasi lets out a loud snort, kicking at the stall as they pass and making everything in the area rattle, but the young woman just laughs.  “Oh be patient, Aurora.”  She pauses, an apologetic smile on her face.  “This will only take a moment, I promise.”

Waiting for Cordelia to nod, the woman reaches out to pat the nose of pegasus who is eagerly leaning into the touch and making soft, happy snuffling noises as it receives attention.  Cordelia remains silent, too caught up in watching the scene to even say a word.  The pegasus snorts before lipping at the woman’s cheek and making her giggle, the sound ringing in Cordelia’s ears.  

A secretive smile is sent her way, along with a wink as the stablehand catches Cordelia’s eye. “She’s my favorite.”

When she realizes that she is staring, Cordelia clears her throat and glances away, hoping her cheeks are not quite as heated as they feel.

“Sorry about that, she’s very spoiled.  My own fault, I suppose.  But enough of that, you’re here for Shadow.”  Lacing their fingers together again, the woman guides Cordelia to another stall further back.  “He can be a bit of a handful…”

A deep whinny startles Cordelia and she unconsciously squeezes the woman’s hand.  Shadow is easily the tallest of the pegasi, deep black in color with an imposing stare that sends chills down Cordelia’s spine. The other woman is not even phased by the sight, walking forward and crooning sweetly until Shadow’s ears perk up and he quiets down.  A second later, his lips pulls back, teeth fully bared and Cordelia is certain this won’t end well.  

“Don’t worry.”  A hand settles under Shadow’s chin, fingers scratching lightly and Cordelia watches in amazement as the horse practically melts into her touch, sighing in happiness.  “He’s just a big baby,” the stablehand’s voice lowers as she focuses her attention on the pegasus, “aren’t you?”

Moments later, Shadow is eagerly following the young woman from the stall and standing perfectly still as she slips each bit of tack into place with practiced movements.  Once she is finished, the woman stands on her tip toes whispering something Cordelia cannot hear and laughing when Shadow stretches out his wing, feathers brushing against her in a gesture that reminds Cordelia of a hug.

“He’s all yours. Sorry about the wait.”  The woman turns, holding out the reins and it takes Cordelia a moment to process that she is meant to take them.  

“Thank you.” Cordelia’s fingers tighten around the reins and she busies herself with minute adjustments to the bridle, hoping to calm her racing pulse as the stablehand pats the pegasus on his shoulder before walking away.  

“Take care out there. Both of you.”  

Cordelia watches her retreating form, belatedly realizing that she never caught her name.  She is pulled from her thoughts when Shadow twists in her hold, playfully lipping at her hair before snorting right in her face. Muffled giggles echo behind her and Cordelia flushes as she registers the sound.  Tugging at the reins, she leads the pegasus forward with a sigh. “Was that really necessary?”

Shadow is practically prancing at her side as they leave the stables, ears pricking every which way as he takes in the sights and sounds of the training area.  The commander spots them as they approach and Cordelia unconsciously straightens, standing tall and tightening her grip on the reigns.

“He wasn’t too much trouble, was he?”  Cordelia can see the amusement in the commander’s eyes as she takes in their appearance before grabbing the reigns and idly scratching under Shadow’s chin.

The state of her hair as well as the horse slobber paint an obvious picture but Cordelia keeps her tone light as she answers.  “Nothing I’m not used to.”  Reaching out, Cordelia lightly pats Shadow’s shoulder before turning her attention back to the commander.  “Will there be anything else?”

The commander gives her an appraising look that makes Cordelia feel suddenly nervous.  “I believe we’re done with today’s training. Why don’t you take the rest of the afternoon off and we’ll meet tomorrow to discuss your progress.”

Cordelia nods, watching as the commander easily mounts, fitting herself into the saddle while Shadow playfully dances in place.  His wings unfurl and he lets out an impatient snort while the commander laughs.  She focuses on Cordelia once more, grinning.

“Don’t worry, it’s good news.  Why don’t you use this time to relax a bit.  You’ve certainly earned it.”

The commander urges Shadow forward and Cordelia stands frozen in place as they take to the skies. After hearing those words, relaxing is easier said than done.

* * *

Sumia does not regret sneaking into the stables in the slightest.  She feels nervous and giddy and light headed and a thousand other feelings that cannot be put into words.  Her knees threaten to buckle and Sumia reaches out to steady herself against one of the stalls, suddenly thankful that Sully was not here to see anything and tease her endlessly.

A soft nudge against her arm nearly sends her tumbling over but Sumia manages to catch herself before anything embarrassing happens.  She laughs, absentmindedly patting the inquisitive pegasus and trying to still her racing heartbeat.

The knight was even more amazing up close.  

* * *

The meeting with the commander was not what she expected at all and Cordelia is still in a daze as she leaves the office, somehow managing to avoid tripping and falling flat on her face despite her distracted state.  A nervous, fluttery feeling wells up inside of her as she makes her way through the courtyard, recalling the commander’s words.

A promotion.  Possibly even an assignment to the princess’s royal guard within the following weeks if all goes according to plan.  And it is all due to the words of recognition from Cherche along with Phila, the knight who now protects Exalt Emmeryn of Ylisse. Praise from Cherche is a rare honor that she is not about to question though Phila is another matter entirely and Cordelia almost gives in to the temptation to pinch herself.  It still seems unreal, almost as if she has yet to wake from some dream.

A loud neighing sound breaks through her thoughts and Cordelia pauses, realizing that her train of thought has brought her directly to the stables.  Though it will still take some time before everything becomes official, she is curious about the pegasus that will become her partner. And if she happens to run into a certain someone…  

The thought is quickly pushed aside.  It will not do to let her mind wander from her duties.  Instead she enters the stables, turning her attention to the various name plates and searching out the one labelled Starlight.  She finds the pegasus within moments, a smile lighting up her face when Starlight curiously approaches her with a soft snort.  A warm, velvety muzzle presses against her hand and Cordelia keeps her voice low as Starlight lets out a curious puff, nudging at her fingers.

“Hello there…”  Gentle scratches below the chin lead to a happy nicker and Cordelia wishes she had thought to bring a treat of some sort.  A loud kick makes Cordelia inhale sharply and she pulls away from Starlight.  It takes a moment to calm her racing heart and another to realize exactly which pegasus is in the next stall.

Aurora lets out an excited whinny, stretching her neck as far as she can to nudge at Cordelia’s hand and mouth at her sleeve.  With a breathless laugh, Cordelia scratches under Aurora’s chin, shaking her head as the pegasus makes no effort to hide the fact that she is searching for treats. “You certainly have personality, don’t you?”

“Pardon me, but is there anything that I can help with?”  

A shy voice sounds out behind Cordelia and she turns to face the stablehand, smile faltering when she realizes too late that it is not the person that she had been expecting to see. Another young woman stands behind her, ready to assist, but all Cordelia can manage is a somewhat strained smile. “I appreciate the offer, but I won’t be staying too long.”  

“Very well.  If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.” The stablehand offers a pleasant nod, taking her leave and making her way through the aisle to check on the horses and pegasi.  Cordelia watches her go, unconsciously glancing around to see if a familiar face may make an appearance before turning her attention back to the pegasi.

A deep sigh leaves her lips and Cordelia reaches out to pat Aurora one last time, shaking her head when the pegasus all but headbutts her shoulder in return.  The action makes her smile and she spends a few more minutes fussing over Aurora before moving on.  Starlight is much calmer in comparison, a quiet whicker escaping as Cordelia offers some simple scratches and pats, lingering within the stable for as long as possible before saying her goodbyes and taking her leave.

As she exits the stables, Cordelia tries not to dwell on how disappointing it is that the other woman was nowhere to be seen.  

* * *

The reports seem endless and no matter how Cherche tries to maintain a calm demeanor, Sumia can see that she is on edge.  There have been too many close calls as of late, rumors that have turned out to be all too true.  

Sumia understands why she needs to stay within the confines of the castle though it does little to ease the ache in her heart whenever she passes by the area that overlooks the training grounds and hopes to spot a familiar shade of red.

* * *

Training takes up the bulk of Cordelia’s time over the next few weeks and she barely has a moment to think straight most days.  When she does have a moment to spare, she heads to the stables, telling herself that it is important to get to know her pegasus so that they can work together. It certainly has nothing at all to do with catching a glimpse of someone else who may be there.  Someone who seems to evade her no matter how often she visits.

One such session turns into a harrowing experience.  It was only supposed to be a simple training exercise, time meant to help everyone work with their mounts and adjust to maneuvering on the battlefield from the sky. Instead, they end up stumbling on a group of would be assassins who clearly have the advantage of surprise along with a seemingly endless supply of weapons.  

Cordelia narrowly avoids a blade that is thrown at her, pressing against Starlight’s mane and taking a shaky breath as she attempts to formulate a plan of sorts amidst the chaos. She grips the worn training javelin in her hand, knuckles practically white as she comes to a decision.  It may not be the best of choices but it still has a sharp edge.  Urging Starlight forward, Cordelia lets the weapon fly, doing her best to ignore the pained cry that fills the air when the javelin finds it’s mark.

Biting back the urge to panic, Cordelia tries to assess the situation as quickly as possible.  They may be outnumbered and outclassed but she is not about to not give up.

There is a flurry of movement to her right and a glimpse of bloodstained feathers that makes her stomach lurch.  One of the other cadets rushes to her side, breathless and frantic.  “You have to go.”

“I can’t just leave you here-”

“You need to get back to the castle.  Warn them of the attack.”  The cadet lets out a shaky gasp, darting in front of Cordelia to block an incoming arrow. “Please.  You’re the fastest.”

Before Cordelia can even respond, the other cadet is reaching out with the blunt end of her weapon and striking Starlight’s shoulder.  Starlight lets out a shrill sound, frightened by the sudden pain and nearly unseating Cordelia as she darts forward without warning.  It takes all of Cordelia’s strength to remain in the saddle, struggling to keep the pegasus under control.  

By the time she manages to regain control, Cordelia is dismayed to realize that it would be useless to rush back into battle from this distance.  A slight tremor runs through Starlight and Cordelia leans forward, murmuring in a soft voice until she begins to settle enough to listen.

“I’m sorry.  You didn’t deserve that at all.”  Laying one hand against Starlight’s neck, Cordelia takes a deep breath, trying to settle her own frazzled nerves.  As angry as she is, Cordelia also knows that there is no time to waste.  Biting her lip, she silently urges Starlight forward, heading to the castle.

The training grounds and stables are untouched but as the castle comes into sight Cordelia can feel her heart begin to sink.  She is too late; the enemy has already found a way in.  

An ear piercing wyvern cry in the distance catches Cordelia’s attention.  The sound is all too familiar and hope begins to well up within her.  If Cherche and Minerva are aware of what is happening, there may still be a chance to turn things around.  

Starlight lands in a flurry of feathers, kicking up clumps of grass and dirt as she rushes forward and Cordelia nearly cries out in relief when she finally spots the commander in the distance.  A full company of pegasus knights and even falcon knights are assembling together, ready to join the battle once the orders are given.

“Co-Commander!” Cordelia struggles to compose herself as she finally reaches their side, taking a deep breath and trying to keep Starlight still as she slips out of the saddle.  The pegasus lets out a nervous snort at the sudden movement, pawing at the ground and Cordelia does her best not to trip over her words as everyone’s eyes suddenly turn to her.

“We were ambushed at the training area.  I tried to stay with them, to fend off the enemy, but someone ne-“  Her voice catches and Cordelia is suddenly stumbling over her words, a lump in her throat as she thinks of the others that she left behind.  

A hand falls to rest on her shoulder, halting any further words and Cordelia focuses on breathing in and out as the commander directs their fastest fighters to aid the cadets. The rest of the instructions fall on deaf ears as Cordelia leans against Starlight, knees suddenly weak.

“Cordelia.”  A hand presses against her shoulder and Cordelia looks up, blinking back tears.  “Please come with me.”

Cordelia nods, shakily mounting Starlight and clumsily brushing away the tears.  Now is not the time for emotions.

* * *

Sumia struggles to stay calm in the chaos.  She can hear Minerva’s roar, a comforting sound that means Cherche is not far.  A sudden shout makes her flinch and Sumia tries to steel her nerves.  She can do this, she is not some helpless damsel.  Sully and Cherche have trained her for years and though she is still clumsy from time to time, Sumia knows how to keep herself safe.   
Gripping the knife in her hand, she lets out a shaky breath and peers into the hallway.

* * *

Cordelia moves on autopilot, following after the commander and disarming any enemies that they come across.  The top priority is the princess.  Everything else can wait until later.  Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she moves forward, focusing her attention on the castle ahead.

Eventually they split up, hoping to cover more ground and Cordelia makes her way through each hall with care and keeping her lance ready.  A sound catches her attention and Cordelia narrows her eyes, trying to determine which direction it came from.  She moves without hesitation as another sound reaches her ears.

Turning the corner, Cordelia’s eyes widen when she comes face to face with an unfamiliar person. The figure rushes toward her and Cordelia’s body is moving before her mind can catch up with her actions. Using her lance to sweep the person off of their feet, she quickly swings it around to deal a blow to their stomach and immobilizes them.

Cordelia does not move until the commander approaches and quickly takes over.  Cherche appears moments later, a frightening smile on her face when she takes in the scene though her expression softens when she looks past Cordelia.

“I am delighted to find you unharmed, Princess.”

“Thank you, Cherche.”

Cordelia freezes as the Princess responds.  She knows that voice all too well, not even needing to glance over her shoulder to find the person that she has been searching for these past few weeks.


End file.
